


Touch

by fujoshism (fancypineapple)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/fujoshism
Summary: [Originally posted on October 25, 2013]Based onthis gif.





	

No matter what the first touch is – a brush of fingers, a bump of shoulders, a slight touch on the waist – Kyungsoo always flinches away. 

It’s unchanging, and it might’ve been annoying to Baekhyun in the beginning, but now he finds it endearing; one of those things that are intrinsically Kyungsoo. He always inches away from Baekhyun’s fingers, fixing him a glare that says, _don’t touch, don’t come closer_. Now, Baekhyun is not one to think ‘no’ means ‘yes’, even if it has been proved that sometimes Kyungsoo just says ‘no’ for the sake of saying it, so he backs away for the time being. Ten minutes, fifteen. 

Usually, Kyungsoo avoids the second touch, bolder and clearer in its intentions. On days he’s feeling less inclined to giving Baekhyun any kind of affection, Kyungsoo will constantly flee from Baekhyun’s flirting for a third, fourth, fifth time. Usually, he gives in around the fourth or fifth touch.

But today – today, when Baekhyun reaches for the second touch, a caress on his nape, teasing in its unsubtleness – he watches Kyungsoo glare at him, hesitate… and give in, just like a particular stubborn cat. One that won’t admit liking back rubs, even though it purrs every time its owner graces it with some. He gives in too easily, uncharacteristically so, and it melts Baekhyun a little. He must be tired, and damn if it isn’t cute to watch him close his eyes and sigh as Baekhyun softly caresses him.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun keeps his voice casual, because sounding worried or caring is not a thing he can easily do when he and Kyungsoo aren’t alone together, for the same reason why Kyungsoo never gives in to the first touch. Kyungsoo cracks one eye open.

“Yeah,” he mutters, and he doesn’t sound particularly exhausted or upset. Just… lazy. Sleepy. He closes his eyes again. 

As a test, Baekhyun moves his hand away, threatening to remove it; it makes Kyungsoo groan quietly, his eyebrows tensing in protest. Exactly like a grumpy, demanding cat, Baekhyun thinks while chuckling at such reaction. Kyungsoo opens his eyes again, glaring at Baekhyun, threatening to go away if he keeps joking around.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun whispers mockingly, caressing his younger bandmate with dedication, watching him give into the touch so easily, so nicely, that it almost makes him wish all days were like this.

Almost. Baekhyun likes the chase.

 

 

(“You were so good to me today,” Baekhyun would compliment later, nails drawing lines on Kyungsoo’s naked chest as he rubbed their erections together. “So,” a caress over a nipple. Kyungsoo whimpers. “So, _so_ good.”

Kyungsoo hums, bucking his hips up slightly as his hands squeezed Baekhyun’s buttocks, pressing him closer. “Sometimes,” he mutters. “Putting up a fight against you,” a gasp from Baekhyun, “is just too much trouble.”

Baekhyun chuckles, shaking his head. “Tsundere.”

“Shut the fuck up.”)


End file.
